Funny Greg
Funny Greg is the final episode of TV Series 1. But, it was actually the first episode filmed because Greg had a watch in that episode, and not the other episodes. Synopsis Greg has lost his sense of humor and the other wiggles try to restore it. They get tricked while making Greg better. Plot Song 1: Hot Potato Kindergarten Text Types Kids lie down and take a nap. Wiggle House Greg feels sick and has lost his sense of humor. The Doctor says that "Laughter is the best medicine". The Other Wiggles tried everything from preparing Greg's seat next to a funny clock to making funny faces to tickling him to telling funny jokes to performing funny stunts and even trying help at least smile. But then Dorothy did a very silly thing to the other Wiggles. What she did is that she started tapping them on the back and before they could see who it was, she ducked so they couldn't see her. It was so funny, it finally gave Greg his humor back and proved it to the doctor. Song 2: Baby Beluga Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry and everyone else spend the day by talking in rhyme. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show It was another and beautiful day at the beach with Wags' first costume in this episode. Wags The Dog and Captain Feathersword are hanging out with each other over there. The sun was shining lovely and the waves at the beach are pretty big. Captain Feathersword told Wags that it's not safe to go swimming, but it was a lovely day in the sun, so he told Wags to sit back in his chair and have a little relax. Wags wanted to go for a swim, so he tried to get Captain Feathersword's attention to him by digging sand onto him and he told him to stop because he wanted a rest in the sun, so he had a rest in the sun with his eyes closed. Wags wanted to play a trick on him by tapping him on the shoulder one to another and did it crazy at the end of it. Captain Feathersword wanted to have a rest and he told him to have a lovely day at the beach, but he wasn't too happy about it. He knew that Wags wants to go for a swim, but he said that its too rough out there. He still wants to go for a swim, so Captain Feathersword said that he can but not too far out and he watched him from the shore. He ran to the water happily while barking and then he did a big splash as when he dived into the water and it splashed Captain Feathersword. He dried himself off but then it happened again and then he dried himself off again. Wags had finished hes swim and ran over to Captain Feathersword and throw the towel away and a twirly sound just played. He told Wags to go into a dressing shed and dry himself off, so he ran into a dressing shed to dry off and Captain Feathersword sat down. When he just sat down, Wags finished drying himself off and Captain Feathersword got shocked when he saw Wags. Wags turned into the costume that's in the rest of the series and he did model poses after that. And so he chuckled and told him that he had his swim and its time for him to have a little rest, no disturbances he said. Wags said yes in a bark way and he saw a huge wave coming in to the shore and he tried to warn the Captain that a huge wave is coming but he told him that he said no disturbances and having a little rest, Wags ran off and a huge wave came in and Captain Feathersword got alarmed and the wave splashed over him. Then he splutters after that and told Wags that why didn't he warned him that there was a huge wave coming. But Wags was trying to warn him. Another huge wave was coming in and warned Captain Feathersword again but he said that its a bit late now. He wasn't really listening to him and then Wags walked away and the huge wave alarmed Captain Feathersword again and it splashed over him, a hermit crab was in hes hand and he throw it gently back into the water. Another huge wave was coming again and Wags tried to warn him again but then he said oh well as he got used to it, and the wave splashed him. *'Song 3':Ooh It's Captain Feathersword Wiggly Chase Scene The credits come up with a Wiggly Chase where Captain Feathersword steals Jeff's Keyboard. Watch and the Wiggly Trivia present.]] and no Wiggly Trivia.]] Trivia * In the Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show episode: "The Beach", Wags the Dog has his first costume design during the first two minutes of the skit, but then changes to a newer costume design. * During the skit on the kids sleeping at school, Butterflies Flit can be heard, sung by Greg. *This episode, along with Muscleman Murray, were shot together since they both have the design of the Wigglehouse interior from The Wiggles Movie. * An extended opening concert shot of Ooh It's Captain Feathersword where Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance!" can be found on the VideoNow release of Wiggle Opera. Production Notes * This is the first production episode, even though it aired as the last episode of TV Series One. The Wiggles no longer air episodes out of production order, besides when The Wiggles aired on Disney. Alternate Names *Funny Greg; Splish Splash (Sprout title) Gallery Kaz the Cat TellingJokes.png|Kaz and her friends telling jokes BenjamininFunnyGreg.png|Benjamin KazSleeping.png|Kaz sleeping KazWakingUp.png|Kaz waking up KazinFunnyGreg.png|Kaz Wigglehouse Segment: Funny Greg TheOtherWigglesThinking.jpg|The Other Wiggles Thinking TheOtherWigglesandCarolynFerrie.jpg|"So Doctor, how bad is it?" DoctorCarolyn.jpg|"The patient is resting." FunnyGreg5.jpg|"What exactly's wrong with Greg doc?" FunnyGreg6.jpg|"The patient has lost his sense of humor". FunnyGreg7.jpg|"Oooooh!" MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray AnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff and Anthony FunnyGreg9.jpg FunnyGreg10.jpg FunnyGreg11.jpg FunnyGreg12.jpg FunnyGreg13.jpg|A big bump on the head! FunnyGreg14.jpg|"Gee, no sense of humor. No wonder Greg looks so miserable..." MurrayandJeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|"Yep. Sure is a funny clock!" FunnyGreg19.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg20.jpg JeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff FunnyGreg22.jpg|"Can't you see? I'm sick!" FunnyGreg23.jpg FunnyGreg24.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg25.jpg FunnyGreg26.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Other Wiggles FunnyGreg28.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg29.jpg FunnyGreg30.jpg FunnyGreg31.jpg|The Other Wiggles trying to get Greg to laugh. FunnyGreg32.jpg FunnyGreg33.jpg FunnyGreg34.jpg FunnyGreg35.jpg FunnyGreg36.jpg|"Anyhoo..." FunnyGreg37.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg38.jpg FunnyGreg39.jpg|Murray falling down FunnyGreg40.jpg FunnyGreg41.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg42.jpg FunnyGreg43.jpg FunnyGreg44.jpg FunnyGreg45.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg46.jpg FunnyGreg47.jpg|Murray FunnyGreg48.jpg FunnyGreg49.jpg|Anthony FunnyGreg50.jpg Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree AnthonyEatingAppleinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony eating an Apple FunnyGreg52.jpg FunnyGreg53.jpg FunnyGreg54.jpg GregandJeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Greg and Jeff FunnyGreg56.jpg|Murray FunnyGreg57.jpg FunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Murray smiling at camera. FunnyGreg-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia FunnyGreg58.jpg|"This is starting to hurt my face" FunnyGreg59.jpg FunnyGreg60.jpg FunnyGreg61.jpg|"Knock knock who's there? Museum, museum who?" GregandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|"Now museum, now you don't." DorothyinZardoZap.jpg|"The Wiggles are having so much fun. I'm gonna play a trick on them." FunnyGreg63.jpg DorothyandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy pointing on Jeff. FunnyGreg65.jpg GreginFunnyGreg.jpg|"That's so funny!" JeffandDorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|"What are you laughing at, Greg?" FunnyGreg68.jpg|"Oh, nothing, Jeff. Nothing." FunnyGreg69.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy FunnyGreg71.jpg DorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy greeting the Wiggles. FunnyGreg73.jpg|Greg laughing. Wahoo!.jpg|"Wahoo! He's laughing!" FunnyGreg75.jpg|"Wahoo! I am! I'm laughing" FunnyGreg76.jpg|"Greg's got his sense of humor back!" TheWiggles,DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dr. Carolyn GregandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Greg and Dr. Carolyn FunnyGreg79.jpg FunnyGreg80.jpg FunnyGreg81.jpg FunnyGreg82.jpg|The Other Wiggles FunnyGreg83.jpg FunnyGreg84.jpg Greg,DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Dr. Caroyln FunnyGreg85.jpg|Dr. Carolyn sitting on Jeff's purple armchair FlowerTransition.jpg|Flower Transition Henry the Octopus: Talk in Rhyme PuppetHenryinFunnyGreg.jpg|Puppet Henry TalkinRhyme2.jpg|Jacques and Henry SamandMichaelinFunnyGreg.jpg|Sam and Michael TheFishettesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Fishettes TominFunnyGreg.jpg|Tom CassieinFunnyGreg.jpg|Cassie TalkinRhyme.jpg|Henry and the Underwater Big Band talking in rhyme Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show: Splish Splaash SplishSplash.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword at the beach CaptainFeatherswordinFunnyGreg.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinFunnyGreg.jpg|Wags the Dog in his 1995 costume WagsinFunnyGreg2.jpg|Wags the Dog in his 1997 costume WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFunnyGreg.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Live Songs HotPotato-Early1998ConcertTitle.jpg HotPotato-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Hot Potato" BabyBeluga-ConcertTitle.jpg BabyBeluga-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Baby Beluga" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-ConcertTitle.jpg OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Live.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1997 Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Episodes with the Keyboard Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episode Galleries